


Caramel

by raphaelownsme



Series: It was just a dream [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelownsme/pseuds/raphaelownsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael often dreams of Simon and the smell lingers in his room afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments they made me so so so happy, you can't even imagine!!!   
> Everytime I read a comment it made my day, so thank you all for that!
> 
> So this isn't the sequel yet, yes I will write it, I actually started but my mum accidentally deleted it off my phone and I haven't saved it anywhere else.   
> I will rewrite it as soon as possible, but at the moment I'm just really busy with work and all thw stuff going on. 
> 
> I managed to write a one shot and I really hope you will like it. :)
> 
> As much as Camille is a bitch, I kinda liked how she called Simon caramel, so I got inspired to do this, but don't worry, Camille is nowhere near them...yet
> 
> Soo enjoy!!

Raphael often dreamt of Simon since he met him. Not really of him or his appearance, more his eyes, his smile and his smell. 

His eyes were sincere, honest and loyal. Trustworthy and ... happy. They made Raphael feel safe. He felt as if he could stare into Simon's eyes forever and he would never get bored of it. His eyes made Raphael feel as if he wasn't almost dead, the life radiating from them, filling Raphael with hope and desire. And the colour of them was the only thing that always stayed in Raphael's memory after he woke up

Caramel

His smile sent shivers through Raphael's body, it made his mind race and his heart ache. He couldn't remember ever seeing a smile as genuine and comforting as Simon's. It was sweet, like the rest of him. It was pure innocence and made Raphael crave being alive and innocent. It reminded him of summers spent with friends, sitting outside in the night, talking, laughing and eating candy

Caramel

His smell was dizzying and sweet, it reminded Raphael of how being alive felt. In his dreams he could always smell it, it filled his nostrils and hypnotised him. It made him feel as if he knew Simon by heart, he could describe every single detail about the boy, even though he only really knew him for a few weeks. It made Raphael feel homesick, but in a good way, the way you feel when you know you're about to go back home. The smell lingered in Raphael's room even after he woke up

Caramel

Raphael even dreamt of Simon's taste, even though he didn't get the chance to drink from him...yet.  
Raphael knew he would let Simon choose wether he wanted it to happen or not. It solely depended on Simon's emotions and desicions. But the taste drove Raphael mad. Simon tasted sweet and sticky, but in a good way, his blood was warm and melted on Raphael's tongue, like candy. It reminded Raphael of going to the circus and to carnivals, cotton candy and ice cream in his favorite flavour

Caramel

Raphael felt someones presence next to him and woke up immediately. It was Lily. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, her silk coat wrapped around her, shining rosé in the light, matching the color of her hair. She looked beautiful, the everburning candles in Raphael's room throwing shadows on her face, making her look mysterious and enchanting.   
"I could feel that you were in distress", Lily whispered and Raphael shook his head. "I was just dreaming Lily, do you dream?", he asked her. She nodded and played with her hair, "It's a girl", she whispers, "Curls and smiles, her laugh is beautiful", Raphael loves hearing about the dreams of the others, it made him feel safe and he knew he wasn't alone in this, "She smells and tastes like mangoes and pineapples", Lily continues and closes her eyes, reminiscing. Raphael stroked her hair and she got up to leave, "You smell really sweet Raphael", she says, "It's not your usual smell", she closes her eyes once more and whispers

Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :))
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about anything shadowhunters / Raphael / Saphael related or anything in general, hit me up on tumblr! @raphaelownsme
> 
> Oh and, the girl Lily is dreaming about is totes Maia


End file.
